User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Melody Brook
Melody Brook is a ghost. She died many years ago and somehow returned to life as a ghost. She’s a musical genius with amazing talent. After returning, the first place she found herself was Lei Xiuying’s Box of Treats Cafe. She started playing music there, and everyone loved it, so she decided to stay. Appearance Melody has long ginger hair, grown/tied into two twintails at the bottom of her hair. She also has white eyes, the give-away sign of being a ghost. She died while wearing one of her performance dresses; a black one with red laces, orange patterns, two red roses and a red jewel, black elbow gloves, white thighhighs, no shoes and an ornament in her hair. She is stuck looking like this forever now. Although these clothes can be “removed” and “put back on” they can never be changed except by a powerful astral psionics/being- one of the curses of being a ghost. She always wears a happy expression with a charming smile. Personality Melody has an absurdly cheerful and quirky personality. She just can’t stop being happy about everything- she even laughs and jokes about her being dead. She cracks jokes and puns whenever she gets the opportunity, and plays along with unusual situations just for a laugh. She loves playing and writing music, and loves nothing more than seeing people loving to listen to it. Her great musical genius allows her to write and play songs on the fly, as well as remember every song she’s ever played, so can easily take requests when performing at the Box of Treats Cafe. Having come straight from the very early 19th century, she can be easily be amazed and bewildered by modern technology. Background Melody was born in 1792 in England. Her mother died when she was young due to illness, and her father needed to raise her by herself. Her father was a wealthy man and an aspiring musician, and Melody never struggled in life. Despite “Melody” being a more modern name, her father was the first one to use it by giving it to her from his love of music. Melody has chromesthesia, the ability to "see" sounds as colours. It lent itself to her compositions and interpretations of music. Because of her sound-colour synesthesia, she often talked about the "colours" of her music. Melody was brought up being taught how to play all instruments, and took huge interest in it- her favourite being the violin. By 12, she was brilliant at the piano, flute, violin, a couple of wood instruments, and a brass instrument or two- she had a natural talent for it. Her father took her to see live concerts of orchestras as often as he could- in particular, a few Beethoven performances. Melody was inspired even further. She wrote songs as much as she played them, and was becoming a great composer, one who would surely be remembered through the ages. Melody loved performing for the housekeepers, and making them give their honest opinions. It was always lively. Melody never let problems get to her, and laughed them off, calling them all challenges; “her smile is as great and as permanent as her talent” her father wrote in his diary. Melody was an inspiration to her father, and kept the pain of her mother’s death from ever becoming too great. But this happiness wouldn’t last too long. At 17, Melody had cancer. It went unnoticed for a bit, and wrongly diagnosed for longer. At 18, the cancer spread and became inoperable. To make it worse, she also contracted a bad illness. She was bedridden for months, but even during this time, she never lost her smile and sense of humor. She eventually passed away. Her father was distraught and turned to drinking, which lead to him burning all of Melody's instruments and music, leading to his manor burning down, what happened after that is unsure. Just over two centuries after her death in 1810, she found herself once again on Earth, alive. She found that she still had her memories, talents and creative ability, but also... more? She had gained psionic powers on her return, or, did she have them all along? In order to find out what was going on, and baffled by the technology and architecture of the buildings. The first place she arrived at was the Box of Treats Cafe, a Chinese Bakery ran by Lei Xiuying. She went in and asked around, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was "2016", as they were saying, but that's 206 years after her death- what was going on? But she immediately understood what it meant... If they were right, her friends, her father, the housekeepers, everyone she knew... would all be dead. Xiuying felt like something was off, and spoke with Melody. She explained the situation as simply as possibly. Beginning to feel stressed and confused, Melody decided to do what she always did to cheer herself up- play music. She "took out" her violin (a ghostly one), and began to play a cheerful song. Over the course of the song, she quickly grasped her new powers, and made the sounds of other instruments play. The people in the cafe were initially taken aback by the sudden performance, but they loved it. Melody's music, the way she played, the feel of the music, it was something special. Melody loved that they loved it, and decided to stay there, performing regularily. After settling in, Melody heard about the concert hall on the Faraday Isles when the big music competition was announced She heard that the main competition was an famous girl pop band- but had never heard of pop before, or a girl band. Nevertheless, she entered. The competition was full of idols, pop stars, and rockers. In the audience was Victoria Charters, who was a little tired of the modern music; Though Melody hadn't heard any of the music genres preceeding her performance before. She stepped out on stage, and gave it all. Her music blew everyone away- every note she played with her violin and powers, they all felt like they were speaking- even the lead of the favourites was tapping her feet away at Melody's music. The power, grace, flare and emotions of the music Melody was playing were simply amazing. Unfortunately, the judges were predominantly pop stars and rock stars, and knew Melody was good, but it just wasn't what they were looking for. Melody came in second, against the wishes of the audience it seemed, who called for an encore- even the winners, the favourites-to-win girl band were confused how they beat her. Victoria was entranced by Melody's talents and compositions, and immediately became a fan. Powers Melody, through natural talent, ability, and practice, became a great musician. One of the best in the world, and an equally amazing composer. But she never became famous, and her works are lost. *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Musicianship *Enhanced Synesthesia - Chromesthesia (sound-colour synesthesia) *Infinite Creativity *Multi-Focus *Musical Composition Intuition *Performance Art Intuition After returning to life, she was a ghost, but she also gained psionic powers. Whether these powers were new, are she had them all along and they never grew is up for debate, but nevertheless, she's a brilliant musician, and powerful psychic. *Ghost Physiology **Corporealization *Inspiration Manipulation *Melodious Memory *Music Manipulation *Rhythm Manipulation - Melody can not only manipulate music and sound, but also rhythm, no matter what it is of. It's a powerful psionic ability. *Sound Manipulation Trivia *Melody composed a total of 3 symphonies, 2 piano concertos, 5 violin concertos, 12 piano sonatas and 10 string quartets. But they were all burned and destroyed by her father's grief. Themes "Main" Theme: * Something similar to her Music Competition performance: * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet